Trust
by IsaBean
Summary: What happens when a girl from Fitz, Simmons, and Coulson's past shows up? Will she be a threat? Will she turn out to be part of Hydra? WARNING: Some spoilers for upcoming episodes. What about Ward? Is he going to be a problem? SkyWard Philinda
1. Chapter 1

Fitz groaned at the sound of his default ring tone sounding. Even after Skye erased the team from the face of the earth he got calls. He looked at his cell. It read that is was 2:30 in the morning. He sighed then realized whose name it was on caller I.D.

Emilia

"Hello?"

'Leopold! Thank God.' He heard his friend say on the other end.

"I told you to stop callin' me that. What is it?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D., what's happening to it? I don't understand! They said first that your team went rogue, then they said that you were good, then the academy was blown up! God Fitz! Tell me you're alright.'

"I'm fine Em." He said with a bit of a chuckle.

'Jemma?'

"She's also fine, were all fine." Then something clicked. "What do you mean blown up?"  
'Blown up blown up. What else do you think I mean Leo? I had to call. It's been a rough week. They said that were a terrorist organization now. God Leo, I'm glad you and Jem are fine. Tell Coulson hey for me.'

"I will."

'Bye.'

"Wait. Where are you?"

'Argentina. Why?'

"I'm coming to get you." He said sitting up and then standing. He turned the lights on and started packing a bag from the stuff her had in his small room.

'Leo! No. You can't. It's not safe and you know it. Don't come for me.'

"Emilia. I have to."

'How do you know I'm good? Oh Fitz, please tell me you're still good! Please tell me you're not Hydra.' She paused. 'And don't you dare try lying to me. You know that you can't them past me.'

He smirked to himself knowing that he couldn't get anything past her. "I'm good. I'm not Hydra. Now tell me you coordinates so that I can turn the Bus around."

'I'll text them to you. I'll see you soon.'

"Bye Em."  
'Bye Leo.'

Then the buzz of the line going dead forced him to pull the ear piece away from him. He looked at the phone and smiled when a strand of numbers that were meaningless to anyone other than him and Em.

"Fitz, what in the world are you doing with a phone?" Jemma asked as she walked into his room.

"Jemma." He stuttered.

"I heard voices." She said slowly.

"Emilia called. She's in Argentina. We have to get her."

"Fitz. We can't. You know we can't its dangerous. She could be Hydra."

"What little, innocent Emilia. She was your roommate. I think you of all people could tell if she was bad Jemma."

He said leaving the room in his jammies to go knock on everybody's door.

"What Fitz?" Coulson asked.

The team gathered around him and he sighed. When he saw Triplet, a pang of anger stung him. He looked at Coulson.

"An agent. You know her. Agent Emilia Robin Airedale." Coulson's look softened.

"What about her?" Coulson asked.

"She contacted me."

"And what are we supposed to do about it?"

"I wanted to ask for your permission to pick her up, sir."

"No." he said and turned to leave.

"Sir, she's like a daughter to you-"

"We don't know where she's coming at!" He yelled back. Fitz gave a look of disapproval.

"You raised her. Isn't that enough. She's someone we can trust."

"Fitz! She could be just as bad as Garrett. Fooling us the whole time. We can't take that chance."

"Yeah, cuz she's been fooling you since she was four." He shook his head. "I'm willing to take that chance."

Coulson sighed and clenched his fists.

"May. Turn the Bus around."


	2. Who is She: Part 1

**Sorry for not updating! I was out of town then band from the comp. UHHHHH! but now I'm Back to give you more Story Time! (idk why I ****caped them) Anywho Who is excited about the new S.H.I.E.L.D. episode!? I AM! Ah, fangirling again. Now to the story!**

* * *

As the plane touched down in Argentina Skye stopped Jemma.

"Who is she?"

"Beg your pardon, who?" Jemma responded as she slung a pack over her shoulder, quite lady like, I mean, as lady like as possible given the circumstances.

"The chick."

"Emilia? Oh, she's of friend of ours that I met at the Academy."

"What about Fitz, when did he meet her?"

"Well, Fitz and she grew up together. There was a time when Fitz lived in America with his mother, they became friends. They kept in contact once he moved away, they both decided to go to the Academy separately, then they called each other to say that they'd decided to go and found out they were going up for the same classes."

"What about when Fitz said something about Coulson being like her father?"  
"Coulson is her legal guardian. He raised her after her parents died."

"I didn't know Fitz and Coulson knew each other before the team formed."

"They didn't."

"What do you mean, I mean Fitz and Emilia grew up together."

"Coulson never met him though. Between missions, Fury's assignments, and keeping S.H.I.E.L.D. under wraps he didn't have much time for anything much than hanging out with her when he got home."

"Oh." Skye said as Jemma left. Leo walked up and Skye started walking. But he caught up with her.  
"Oi, what were you two talkin' about?"

"Oh nothing. Just wondering when we're getting our next mission."

"Ah, I see. That bad huh."

"What?"  
"You were talking about me again weren't you." He said with a slight smile.

"Wha-what, pfft! No!" She paused. "Okay maybe."

"Anything that you want me to answer for myself?"

"Does she know?"

"Who know what?"

"Emilia, does she know that Fury's dead?" She asked as they excited the plain and started walking. Coulson sent Jemma, Leo, and Skye to find Emilia. And surprisingly, he let them drive Lola. He never would have done that if he didn't know that Jemma drove like a grandma. I mean, she really drove slowly. They started the engine and Jemma's focus when completely into driving.

"Well, probably. Well I don't know." He said with a slight sound of defeat.

"Tell me about her."

"Well…. Okay." He sighed. "It all started with her parents death….."

* * *

**If you read this and you hear their voices... you are real fans!**

**I hope you liked this chapter! **


	3. Who is She: Part 2

**Heyyyyyyy! Okay, so I've been slacking in posting this but here it is. i blame this on writers block. I have way to many stories running though my head in and out of Fanfiction. Uhhhh, stupid creativity fountain got stopped up! i need to release my creative bunnies. This time, Coulson, take it away. **

**Fitz: It's my turn**

**Me: Um, no just because the story is mainly about you doesn't mean you do it every time. Plus I'm the writer, I choose.**

**Fitz: I haven't even done one yet! *pouts* *rolls my eyes***

**Emilia: Um, Isn't this my story?**

**Me: UHHHHH! *Face Palms***

**Phil: Should I just-**

**Me: Yes please**

**Phil: IsaBean does not own anything... At all. Not _even_ her own dog.**

**Me: Heyyyyyyyy! I own my dog, and my characters.**

**Ward: Mmmmfmmt *ungags himself* Can we please get to the story now?**

* * *

"Her parents died when she was three and a half years old. She was taken in by S.H.I.E.L.D. because a person died due to the fact that they had superpowers." He sighed. "She immediately stuck to Coulson, May, Hill, and Garrett. There the only ones she trusted."

"Yeah, well her trust just got thrown out the window." Skye muttered.  
Leo sent her a mini glare.

"Anyways, Coulson said that he would take care of her. Hill said that she would take care of her when Phil was on missions, as did the others that little Em trusted. Hill was a new agent though, only nineteen, so she didn't have many missions, so she took care of her a lot."

"Do you think that she knew Ward?"  
"I don't know, it's possible."

"Jemma told me how you guys met. How long did you stay in America?"

"Well we got there when I was eight, we left when I was thirteen. So, five-six years."

"You think that she won't end up being Hydra."  
"No! She can't be. She wouldn't. Couldn't!" He rambled out. Not as angrily as he did when he was denying that Ward was bad, but he still seemed to have a fit when she asked.

"We're here." Jemma spoke up finally getting out of her driving mode.

"This, is a café." Fitz said plainly as they got out of the car.

"Yes, yes it is Leo. I'm glad you realized." A voice came from behind them. He turned to see the tall brunette with red highlights and piercing green eyes, which were soft at the same time. He practically tackled her with an incredibly enthusiastic hug.

"Em!" he said lifting her small frame off the ground slightly.

"Leo….. Need…. Oxygen!" She sputtered out.

"Oh, sorry." He said dropping her.

"Jem!" the girl said running, closing the small distance between them and hugging her warmly.

"Well Emilia, it great to see you."

"You too." She said smiling and breaking the hug then saw Skye awkwardly standing by herself.

"Hi, are you on their team?"

"Yeah, Skye." She said and stuck out her hand to shake Em's.

"No don't-" Fitz tried to warn.

But Emilia already swatted the hand away and gave Skye a little hug.

"I'm a hugger." She said with a great big smile. That was her Hispanic coming out. At least she didn't greet with a kiss, which would be awkward for those who were not used to that kind of thing.

"The Bus is an hour's drive away." Fitz informed as he took a small duffle that was on the ground and put it in the trunk.

"Why, is Jemma driving?" She asked. Jemma sent her a mini glare.

"Oh, I see." Getting her answer with that one look.

* * *

**R&R**


End file.
